Internat chambre A8
by MasouPanchi
Summary: J'aurais surement préféré ne pas arriver dans le lycée Sweet Amoris en milieu d'année, donc imaginez ma tete quand la directrice m'appris que j'avais ete selectionnee pour integrer leur internat!
1. Chapter 1

Ma vie de lycéenne allait commencer.

Pour tout avouer, je n'étais pas vraiment pour, mais a seize ans, on a pas vraiment le choix. J'aurais surement préféré ne pas arriver dans le lycée Sweet Amoris en milieu d'année, donc imaginez ma tete quand la directrice m'appris que j'avais ete sélectionnée pour intégrer leur internat !

Qui je suis ? Ah, désolée. Je m'appelle Lily. Mon père est dans le marketing et ma mère travaille comme modèle. Je devrais etre plutôt contente d'avoir des parents assez connus, mais croyez moi ça n'en vaut pas la peine puisqu'ils ne sont presque jamais la. On habitaient a Cannes avant. J'allais a l'académie privée pour jeunes filles. C'est la belle vie.

Et puis, Maman a décidé qu'on devait remonter dans le Nord, vers la campagne.

Elle n'a jamais voulu l'avouer mais je sais que c'est parce qu'elle a trouvé une agence qui paye mieux. Mon père, ça l'arrangeait. Il avait depuis longtemps rêvé d'investir dans les petites villes du centre de la France.

Quand a moi, je m'en foutais royalement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils m'apprennent a propos d'Amoria.

Amoria, c'est la nouvelle ville ou on devait déménager. Il y avait un lycée publique, et pas de privé avant Orléans.

J'étais plutôt OK pour l'école. De toutes façons, je n'avais jamais été dans une école mixte, et il etait grand temps que je commence a faire des rencontres avant que Maman ne me case avec un de ces fils a papa de riches.

Mais trois jours après qu'on se soient tranquillement installés dans un immense condo moderne qui donnait sur le parc, mon père a reçu ce coup de fil.

**Papa :** J'ai un rendez vous avec mes partenaires. Je serais parti pour plusieurs semaines pour me rendre compte des villes alentours.

Même pas un au revoir. Il est partit comme ça. Bon, tout ça ne sonnait pas horrible, j'allais passer quelque jours avec Maman, elle inviterait des tas de gens, etc, etc.

Donc je préparais mes dossiers d'inscription. Je chopait une photo d'identité dans les dossier familiales de mon père, et HOP ! J'étais devenue une lycéenne.

Ma mère s'etait occupée de donner les papiers a la directrice, pendant que moi je devait faire les essayages pour l'uniforme.

Je portais déjà un uniforme dans mon académie, donc ce ne me dérangeait pas.

La couturière me mesurait en long et en large, me faisant tourner sur moi même.

**Couturière :**C'est parfais ces dimensions la. Je crois que j'ai justement un uniforme qui t'ira parfaitement.

Elle partit dans son immense placard, me laissant toute seule au milieu de la salle dans mes sous-vêtements. Je m'asseyais sur son tabouret, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un garçon. Il avait les cheveux blancs aux pointes noires, un œil vert, l'autre marron. Il aurait ete superbe s'il n'etait pas en train de me regarder en rougissant. Quoique, ça le rendait mignon.

Je venais de réalisé que j'étais toujours en sous-vêtements, que c'etait le mois de février et qu'il y avait un garçon a la porte.

Mais je n'étais pas du tout pudique. Alors je me contentais d'enfiler un t-shirt tres large qui me descendait un peu en dessous des fesses.

**Inconnu :**Heu… je… Je ne voulais pas te déranger, je passais juste chercher mon carnet et le t-shirt que tu porte. C'est a mon ami.

La par contre, j'étais embêtée. Je n'avais pas réfléchis avant de passer ce t-shirt au dessus de ma tete, et maintenant j'apprenais qu'il etait a un garçon !

**Lily :** Euh, mince. J'ai pas réfléchi, avant de le mettre.

Il s'avança et j'enlevais le t-shirt et lui donnais. Il me remercia et me sourit.

**Inconnu :**Je suis Lysandre.

**Lily :** Enchantée, moi c'est Lily.

**Lysandre :**De même, Lily. Tu es nouvelle ?

**Lily :**Oui, j'arrive de Cannes.

On commençait a parler de tout et de rien, il etait vraiment sympas. Une voix se fit entendre du couloir.

**Voix :** Dis Lysandre ! Mon t-shirt c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

Lysandre redevint sérieux et son sourire disparut.

**Lysandre :**Castiel ! T'entre pas !

(Il me fit un clin d'œil et me murmura a l'oreille)

Enfile quelque chose, ça évitera les ennuis.

Je me dépêchais de revêtir l'uniforme que la couturière devait surement avoir déposé pendant que je parlais avec Lysandre. En me retournant je me regardais dans le miroir.

Mes long cheveux blancs n'étaient plus ordonnés mais leur petit air rebelle faisait ressortir mes yeux. Mes yeux, ils n'étaient pas communs. Le centre, entourant la pupille etait d'un beau dorés qui se dégradait jusqu'au bleu.

Avec ma peau un peu bronzée, je n'étais pas ordinaire.

L'uniforme consistait d'un chemisier blanc a manche courte, ainsi qu'un petit tricot beige sans manches. La cravate etait quadrillée, bleue comme la jupe.

Lysandre me tendit mes chaussures.

**Lysandre :** Hé, mais dis donc, ça te va plutôt bien !

**Lily :**Merci…

A ce moment, un garçon aux cheveux rouges entra. Je mis un moment avant de me rendre compte que c'etait sa couleur naturelle. Il etait torse nu. C'etait probablement Castiel, le propriétaire du t-shirt que Lysandre etait venu chercher.

**Castiel :**C'est qui elle ?

Il n'avait pas l'air tres commode. Mais les gens de la société que ma mère invitait a dîner, ne l'étaient pas toujours non plus.

**Lysandre :** C'est Lily.

Castiel s'avança et me détailla de la tete au pied pendant que je faisais de même.

**Castiel :**Castiel.

Je compris qu'il se présentait.

**Lily :**Salut Castiel !

Il me regarda étrangement mais je vis la petite étincelle dans son regard. Lysandre se dirigea vers la porte et Castiel le suivi.

**Lysandre :**A une prochaine fois Lily !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.


	2. Chapter 2

Ma première matinée dans Sweet Amoris c'etait plutôt bien passée.

Apres avoir finit les dernières petites retouches sur mon uniforme, la couturière, qui etait mystérieusement réapparue m'indiqua la direction du gymnase pour que j'aille chercher mon uniforme d'EPS.

Je traversais la cour quand un trio de filles me barra le chemin. La blonde trop maquillée me détaillait.

**Blonde :**Oh regardez les filles ! La p'tite nouvelle ! Bah dis donc, on a pas ete gâtées encore une fois !

Les deux autres filles pouffaient en se moquant de moi. Je n'aimais pas vraiment ça, mais en plus venant de deux pouffiasses comme ces filles, c'etait plus qu'insultant.

**Lily :** Hugh. Je me demande bien qui peut bien te maquiller aussi grossièrement. Ton petit frère ?

Elle arrêta de ricaner. Je ne pensais pas avoir encore gagné. Avec l'expérience que j'avais de ces filles la, elles répliquaient toujours. Ma journée venaient de virer a l'ennui.

Cette blonde ne pouvait pas me battre aux répliques.

**Blonde :**Pfft. On vois bien que tu ne me connais pas. Je suis Ambre et figure toi que ceci est mon lycée, pas un endroit pour les vieilles femmes aux cheveux blancs.

Et voilà. Ambre venait de faire l'erreur de sa vie. Insulter mes cheveux et son sort avait ete scellé. J'exagérais un peu, mais je n'allais pas la laisser finir sur ce mot. Alors que j'allais répondre, j'aperçu Lysandre et Castiel qui me faisaient coucou. Je souris et devant le regard furieux d'Ambre, je leur rendis leurs geste.

**Lily :**Ah ? Ben, c'est que quand j'ai vu tout le maquillage que tu mettais pour cacher tes rides, je me suis dis que tu devais etre encore PLUS vieille que moi !

Elle me fusilla du regard. C'etait fini.

**Ambre :**Li, Charlotte on y va. Toi t'approche pas de Castiel.

Alors la, par contre, j'étais complètement perdue. Qu'est ce qu'il avait Castiel ? Bon, elles étaient parties. J'allais donc récupérer mon uniforme d'EPS. Le gymnase etait assez grand, mais il n'y avait pas de centre équestre ou de piscine. J'étais un peu déçue, mais bon j'étais dans un public !

Un garçon a la peau foncée et en tenue de basket m'interpella.

**Garçon :**Hé ! La nouvelle par ici !

Soupirant, je me dirigeais vers lui. Ils avaient vraiment un problème a tous m'appeler « la nouvelle » ici !

**Lily :** Mon nom c'est Lily. Oublie « La nouvelle » s'il te plait…

**Garçon :**Ah désolé ! J'suis Dajan, c'est sympas de te rencontrer !

Je retrouvais mon sourire. Apres tout, Dajan n'etait pas pareil qu'Ambre ! C'etait déjà ça. Je pouvais le pardonner, j'étais bel et bien nouvelle…

**Dajan :**Tu es venue pour ton uniforme, c'est ça ?

**Lily :**Ouaip !

Dajan m'expliqua qu'il y avait une différence entre celui des filles et celui des garçons. Les filles avaient des shorts bleu clair, plus courts que ceux des garçons, qui eux avaient des shorts de basket bleu foncés. Quand il eu finit, il me tendit un sac de sport.

Dajan m'indiqua qu'il contenait mes baskets mon short et mon t-shirt.

**Dajan :** Bon, je dois allez en cours, j'te laisse !

Je lui fis au revoir de la main, bien qu'il est le dos tourné et qu'il ne puisse pas me voir.

Tans pis. C'etait fait quand même. Il ne me restait plus qu'a retrouver ma mère, qui devait avoir finis avec la directrice et le délégué de classe. Une fille nommée Iris m'indiqua la direction a prendre et en moins de deux, j'étais a cote de Maman.

**Maman :** Coucou ma puce !

**Lily :** Salut Maman !

La directrice etait une petite femme ronde qui semblait beaucoup aimer le rose. Son chemisier et tailleur étaient rose bonbon. Je crus que j'allais vomir. Le rose n'étant pas ma couleur préférée, je dirigeais mon regard sur le mignon délégué. Il etait blond, souriant dans sa chemise blanche a cravate bleue, l'uniforme des garçons. Il me rappelait quelqu'un mais j'avais oublié.

**Directrice :**Bonjour Lily ! Et bienvenue a Sweet Amoris. Je vois que l'uniforme te va a merveille !

Je la remerciait chaleureusement en essayant d'ignorer le rose.

**Directrice :**Nous avons complété tes dossiers, signe ici s'il te plait. (Je signais) Alors, je vais allez droit au but. Tu vas devenir notre nouvelle interne !

Je la regardais comme si elle venait de parler Chinois. Moi, interne ? Ici ? Alors la, pas question. Je préfère encore dormir dans la cuisine de mon condo. Dormir ici, ce n'etait pas possible, même si je l'avait déjà fait dans l'académie. J'étais vraiment surprise.

**Maman :** Ma puce, tu vois j'ai reçu un e-mail. Il faut que j'aille sur Paris pour faire quelque photos d'exemplaires. J'aimerais te laisser seule a la maison, mais tu ne connais pas encore Amoria et cela pourrait etre dangereux…

Je la regardait comme si elle venait de m'enfoncer un couteau dans le cœur. Elle allait partir et me laisser dans ce trou. Toute seule. Je ne lui en voulait pas. J'étais juste un peu triste.

**Directrice :**Tu auras la chambre A-8 pour toi toute seule ! Le seul problème c'est qu'elle n'est pas encore finie. Donc en attendant tu sera avec Lysandre et Castiel en A-7 ! Ta mère a appelé, et tes affaires ont ete livres ici. Alors tu es contente ?

Je m'efforçais de sourire et d'acquiescer. Mais en réalité, je pensais que cette femme était folle. Moi dans une chambre avec deux garçons ?

**Délégué :**Excuse moi, Lily. Je suis Nathaniel et aussi un interne. Je sais que l'idée d'une chambre mixte peut te paraître assez étrange, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne se passera rien.

Sur ce, Maman m'embrassa, la directrice me sourit, et Nathaniel m'entraîna dans le couloir pour me faire visiter l'Internat.


End file.
